Replacement
by Eowyn Organa
Summary: MirSan with InuKag. Miroku has a child? And it's not Sango's? When Miroku meets a woman that claim's to have his child, he has to make a decision between his love for Sango, or his obligation to his son...Will Sango get replaced in the end? DROPPED.
1. The Memory

A/N: Well, this is the first story where I didn't spend more than a week thinking about it before I just had to write it...oh boy...Anyway, thought this one up in math class and lack of sleep. I should also note its my first Miroku/Sango fic that's not a oneshot.

I am warning you, there are not many battles, and a lot of angst and drama in this fic. Basically, its something I always wondered WHY it had never actually happened in Inuyasha, since there are times it is similar, but Takahashi never went...this far. (You'll know what I mean soon.)

I don't mean to be mean to any Sango fans, it's obvious who I'm rooting for, but...prepare for some Sango angst. That's all I'm going to say.

This won't be updated as much as PoHH, BTW. Since I'm not writing this regularly, like **Protector of Her Heart**, I don't know when it'll get updated next, but it won't be as regular or probably as often as that. This won't be that long either, most likely no longer than ten chapters, but still...

So enjoy the show, folks!

(I am never getting supermarket Thai again. It takes like boiled sock with a hint of curry...)

* * *

**Replacement**

**Chapter 1: The Memory**

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, throwing her boomerang bone towards the green lizard youkai. The boomerang missed, and Kirara flew up so Sango, clad in her leather exterminator outfit, could catch it.

"Watch it, Sango!" Miroku called back to her, his violet eyes flickering back up to his betrothed. "Its body is covered in a poison, if you touch it, you'll be killed!"

Turning back to him, she answered, "I'm all right, Houshi-sama, but you had better be careful too! Don't you dare think about sucking it in to your Kazaana!"

Smirking slightly, he lifted his hand gently off the rosary beads sealing his cursed hand. His Sango knew him all too well.

Two days ago, villagers had met them on the road, saying the village they lived in was being plagued daily by youkai from the forest. In need of some money, they all agreed the constant, unrelenting search for Naraku could be put off for the moment to go youkai slaying, especially when the villagers had offered up such a handsome reward. The only one against it was Inuyasha, for obvious reasons.

Now, thunder cracked, and rain poured down around them in little pitters as they fought this youkai, the last of a large nest that had been disturbed in the forest near the village. The fight had started early that morning, right after dawn, and now it was mid-afternoon, fighting youkai after youkai until, they were down to the last one.

During the day, the news had spread to the villagers that youkai exterminators were getting rid of their youkai problem, and some had even come to watch. Inuyasha was annoyed by it at first, especially when people began to ask why a youkai was helping the humans kill a youkai, but he put up with it because he couldn't just yell at them to leave while he was busy at the moment.

Frankly, the hanyou was at his wits end because Kagome had been almost been killed several times that day, and he was constantly looking over his shoulder to check and see if the miko was in any danger or not. With her powerful purity arrows, she held her own, but on a few occasions, Inuyasha had to scoop her out of the way when things got nasty.

That was also the situation Miroku found himself in whenever Sango got close to danger. He knew there was nothing whatsoever he needed to be worried about; she was trained in fighting youkai for longer than he was, but he couldn't help it if his manly instincts wanted to push her out of the way and fight the youkai on his own, to know she was safe.

But, knowing how she would react to such an idea, he knew attempting it was out of the question. Miroku almost smiled, thinking of her, the wild and strong willed girl.

It was no wonder that he had decided long ago that he wanted to stay by her side, long after their quest to defeat Naraku was over.

"Watch out, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing Kagome out of the way as the lizard youkai swung its poisonous tail towards her.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried again, throwing the boomerang as it whizzed through the rain, causing droplets to fly everywhere. This time her aim was true, the boomerang struck the youkai right on the head and flew back to her, which she caught with ease.

The lizard screeched and clawed at its head, dented by the powerful blow, and began to thrash about, making the humans scramble to get away before they were hurt. But Sango wasn't fast enough. The lizard's tail whipped up and struck Kirara on her leg, causing the neko youkai to shriek and fall back down to the ground, transforming into her small form, like she always did when she was injured.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled, running to catch her as she fell. He jumped forward and caught her neatly in his arms, hurrying away as the youkai swung its tail once more.

Relieved, Sango said, "Thank you, Houshi-sama—!" she was cut off as she felt the monk's hand wander once again. For a second she froze, stunned by the action, before yelling, "Houshi-sama!" and smacking her betrothed upside the head, making the monk drop a fuming Sango to the ground.

Rolling his eyes at the daily routine as Miroku grinned despite the red mark on his face, Inuyasha turned away, back towards the youkai. "Take this!" he yelled, jumping up and slashing at the lizard. Dark blood flowed on the ground as the youkai howled, jumping back.

Kagome drew an arrow, pink light glowing at the tip as she released. The arrow whizzed through the air, parting the rain, imbedding itself in the youkai's tail. With a burst of pink light, the tail blew into several tiny bits, making the youkai screech in pain.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome out of the way as the pieces of the tail flew through the air, turning the ground a sickly purple as the poison sunk in. "Be careful!" he chastised, turning back to the annoying youkai in front of them. "I'm sick of this stupid thing! Kaze no Kizu!"

With that, there was a flash of golden light that flew from the sword, striking out at the youkai and enveloping it in the light, and in an instant, the youkai disintegrated.

"Put up a good fight for being so weak," Inuyasha muttered, sheathing Tessaiga after the sword's use.

Looking at the blackened bits of youkai strewn about the forest, Miroku sighed, "There shouldn't be any poison left on the surface now. Time for me to do the clean up." With that, he pulled off the prayer beads on his right hand and yelled, "Kazanna!" sucking up the last of it.

The villagers who had been watching were awestruck with the exterminator's fighting, but the appearance of the black hole in the monk's hand was almost unbelievable. While everyone watched the monk with a mixture of wonder and fear, one little boy in particular was entranced by this image. A monk…with a hole in his hand that could suck up everything…

This boy, who had jet black hair and deep blue, almost indigo eyes, gasped as the saw the monk seal the hole, cutting off the endless stream of air inward. It was something you didn't see every day, and something he wanted to tell someone else right away.

Turning away from the exterminators, the boy ran back towards the village, as fast as his little three year old legs could carry him. He raced through the tall grass, past the wooden huts, and ran towards the small, run down, secluded hut at the very edge of the village. Bursting through the tattered bamboo curtain, he called in his small, babyish voice, "Mama!"

His mother, a tall, beautiful woman with long brown hair that appeared to have a reddish sheen, was hunched over, coughing into a white handkerchief. The boy looked alarmed as he saw this. "Mama, Mama, are you all right?" he asked, running up to her.

Finishing her coughing, she folded up the handkerchief and nodded, "Yes, Taro, I'm all right…just the spring air, I suppose." When she looked at her son, she revealed unusual deep, deep blue eyes, and a soft smile. "You seem excited. What is it?"

Taro grinned back, and spoke eagerly, "Mama, I saw the exterminators killing the youkai in the forest!"

"Did you?" She put the handkerchief out of sight, kneeling down and taking her son in her lap. "What was it like?"

Flailing his small arms in an attempt to describe, Taro explained, "It was amazing, Mama! There was this youkai…who seemed to work with them, he was awesome! He had this giant sword that killed it instantly!"

"Oh, my!" his mother gasped, smiling at his giggle. "That sounds dangerous!"

Taro nodded, "And then, there was this girl…she was wearing some strange clothes, but she had these arrows that blew its tail off! Everyone said she was a miko! And another woman, I don't know what she was, but she had this _giant _bone she used…and she rode on a flying youkai, too!"

His mother brushed a lock of her reddish brown hair behind her left ear, revealing a single, pearl drop earring. "That sounds amazing, Taro. It must have been exciting to watch."

"It was, Mama! And then after the youkai with the big sword killed it, there was a monk!"

At that, his mother's dark blue eyes widened in a moment of memory flashing by. "A monk? What did this monk look like Taro?" she asked with all urgency.

But to her disappointment, her boy shrugged, and replied, "I don't know, Mama, I didn't get a very good look. But he wore the robes and had the staff of a monk…But he did this thing with his hand, it was unbelievable!"

Unfortunately, his mother wasn't listening as she held her son close, musing on what he had said. "A monk, hmm…?" Her dark blue eyes looked on to the past as she remembered almost forgotten memories, about the last time a monk had passed through their tiny village…it seemed so long ago, and yet it was only about three years since…

Smiling back down at her son, she ruffled his hair. "Come on, Taro. We should probably see if these exterminators have any wounds that need healing. They did, after all, destroy the youkai in the forest, so we should be grateful."

Standing up at once, his indigo eyes shining, Taro replied, "Okay, Mama!" and ran out again. Smiling to herself at the antics of her child, she allowed her red hair to cover the earring on her left ear once more, picking up a wooden bucket and heading out to the well.

* * *

"I believe you will have no problems now with attacking youkai," Miroku spoke, bowing towards the village headman. The rain had finally cleared up, and the sun had come out to shine brightly on the scene. "We destroyed the nest, and any other youkai in that forest should have a warning."

"Thank you so much, Houshi-dono!" the headman and villagers spoke, bowing low in return. "As a gesture of thanks, we insist that you stay in this village tonight."

Stepping forward, the hanyou spoke irately, "Sorry, but we can't. We're on a mission and its not even night yet—"

He was cut off as Kagome gave him a sharp elbow jab in the ribs. "Ow, hey, Kagome! What was that—"

"Inuyasha, we should at least take their thanks!" Kagome yelled. "Besides, I want to sleep _indoors _once in a while, and it would be nice not to have to catch our own food tonight!"

Instead of getting angry, the hanyou just looked a little bit hurt. "Are you saying I don't provide for you?"

Sighing, Kagome replied, "No, Inuyasha, you provide enough. It's just I want to sleep somewhere other than the ground once in a while, okay?"

Watching the exchange with curious eyes, Sango asked, "So, are we going to stay in the village tonight? It would be nice, since I should tend to Kirara while we're here." The little cat in her arms mewed softly, though was obviously avoiding touching the greenish wound on her front paw.

Shippou, who was now sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder after the fight, cut in, "Yeah, I'd like to sleep inside too, since it might rain again."

"We should accept their hospitality," Miroku agreed. "It would be better to do so, and it would give us a well deserved break."

"We'll prepare some rooms for you immediately!" the headman said gratefully, leading the group out of the forest and to the village. "If you forgive us, we are but a small village, but there is an empty hut in the village that you may stay in."

The monk replied, "Thank you for it. I'm sure that the lodgings will be comfortable."

Leaning over towards Sango, Kagome whispered, "Wow, that's the first time I've actually seen him get rooms for us in an honest way." Sango nodded in agreement, glad that they weren't ripping this village off like so many others with tales of "mysterious" jyaki floating around the nearest village inn.

But as the headman was leading them on, a small, young boy ran up to the group, looking as excited as he could be. "Excuse me," he said in a tiny voice. "But is anyone injured? My mama is the village healer, and she could help you if you are hurt."

All turned to see this small boy, who's deep indigo eyes brightened at the attention. "We just have cuts and bruises, but we have a youkai that might be badly injured," Kagome spoke, kneeling down to see this boy eye-to-eye.

"Oh, pay no attention to him," the headman spoke sharply. "We do not visit the village healer if we can help it; I suggest you do the same.

"Why?" Inuyasha demanded, "Is there something wrong with her?"

The headman continued, "She and that brat of hers without a father live alone, and that's how she's always lived. Her mother was a whore and she is of the same mold, yet she's proud of what she is, and of that little bastard of hers, too."

Ignoring the man and his harsh insults, Kagome turned back to the boy who seemed like he hadn't understood the previous exchange. "Where is your Mama?"

The little boy pointed towards the lone run down hut at the edge of the village. "Mama and I live alone, but we like it that way. She takes care of me, and she says that I'm all she ever wanted."

"And I'm sure you're very happy together," Sango finished, smiling at the boy as well. "What is your name?"

His chest puffing out with pride, the boy spoke, "My name's Taro. But Mama calls me 'Sweetie' 'Precious' and even," he winced, "'Baby'"

Sango, Kagome, and Shippou laughed. "Take us to your mother, Taro. I'm sure she'll know some way to help," Kagome replied.

"And we want to check to make sure you didn't suck in any poison, right, Houshi-sama?" Sango turned to Miroku, but he wasn't listening. In fact, he looked like he hadn't noticed anything at all for a long time. "Houshi-sama?"

But Miroku kept staring at the village, and at the hut at the edge, muttering to himself, "A healer…in this village…"

"Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled, making him snap out of it.

"Yes, Sango? Is…is there something wrong?"

"Houshi-sama," she repeated, her voice lower and more serious. "Are you all right?"

He nodded, almost too enthusiastically, "Yes, yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

But as they walked off, with Taro leading the way and leaving the village headman scowling behind, Miroku muttered once more, "A healer…why does that ring a bell…"

* * *

The same healer wasn't at her hut, but had gone to the village well to retrieve some water as her son spoke to the exterminators. Like usual, she ignored the stares and snub remarks of the villagers as she passed them by, her lone pearl earring in plain sight on her left ear, her long, dark red hair flowing freely behind her.

As she bend down to gather up the water once more, she overheard a bit of conversation from some of the other village women. "Those exterminators are amazing!"

"I know! Especially that monk…I've never seen anything like it!"

Watching the two women intently with her deep blue eyes, she thought, _That monk again…_

"I can hardly believe that it was real! One minute everything's normal, and the next there was this flash of wind, and the rest of the youkai was sucked in!"

"But into _what?_"

"Didn't you see? It was like everything was being pulled—and sucked into—his hand!"

There was a splash and a thud as the healer's bucket of water fell to the ground, her eyes wide. _Things were sucked in to his hand…_

She didn't hear when people called her clumsy for dropping the water bucket, nor did she hear their surprise as she suddenly took off, up the hill toward the path to her hut. _It can't be…it just can't…A monk with a hole that sucks everything into his hand…But how…why now…_

As she caught sight of the travelers; the powerful youkai with the sword, the one woman in odd clothes and the other with a giant bone, another small youkai, and then her son, she almost thought she had been fooled, until…_It's been three years…three long years, and yet…I never thought…_

All turned to see the woman suddenly running up to them, with surprised looks on their faces. Parting so she could see clearly to the one man dressed in monk robes, the one man with the glove and the prayer beads on his right hand…the one man with the face she would recognize anywhere…

He turned to her, and without thinking, she gasped to everyone's shock, "Miroku-sama!"

When he heard his voice, he turned to her, and also looked surprised. Usually he could barely remember the faces of all the women he had met in his lifetime, but he would know those eyes and that red hair anywhere… "Atame!"


	2. The Son

A/N: Well, now after two computer meltdowns in one week, I am finally able to post the second chapter of this. In this chapter, you'll learn a few more things about Atame and Taro, and thus the angst begins!

Poor Sango...

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Son**

All stared at the exchange between the two, as neither Miroku nor the mysterious woman broke eye contact. This woman was unusual even by their standards; with curious reddish hair and dark blue eyes. And yet she somehow knew Miroku?

"Miroku-sama…" she repeated, softer, coming closer to him. "I can't believe you're here…it's been three years…"

By the nervous look in the monk's indigo eyes, everyone else got the idea. "Here we go again…" Inuyasha muttered, seeing the fires begin to spark around Sango once again.

"A-Atame…?" the monk asked again after a long pause, scrutinizing her up and down. She had changed since the last time he saw her—her threadbare yukata had been replaced with a beautiful blue cotton kimono, covered by a white apron. Her red hair that he could never forget was longer, her blue eyes darker…There was something else, something prominent he remembered, but what was it? Something else was missing…

But while he took a good look at her, he felt the instant chill from behind him, and turned to see both Kagome and Sango glaring. "Another one of your 'friends', Houshi-sama?" Sango accused.

Rubbing his neck nervously, Mirkou mumbled, "Well…it was a long time ago…wasn't it?"

Atame nodded, her eyes deep and longing. "Three years…midwinter…" Almost like waking from a dream, she walked closer to Miroku, who didn't look a bit more comfortable. Smiling slightly, Atame spoke softly, "It seems like it's been forever, but time really flies, doesn't it?"

Miroku laughed nervously, "Yeah…you could say that…" taking a glance back at Sango, who still held a fierce glare. When he turned back to his 'friend', he didn't notice the fist that the exterminator clenched, or the look in her eyes that plainly said she was sick of meeting more of his female acquaintances.

A small voice broke the silence. "Mama!" Taro, separated the group, running as fast as he could on his tiny legs towards his mother. Smiling warmly at her son, Atame bent down to pick him up as he said, "Mama, I told them about how you could help them, and they said yes!"

"Thank you, Taro," she told him, standing back up with him in her arms, eyes all around on the pair with stunned looks directed towards them.

Kagome spoke first, "Taro, this is your mother?"

The small boy nodded, his violet eyes shining. "Yep. She takes care of me, and is the best Mama ever!" Atame couldn't help but chuckle at the cute words of her son.

"I'm sure she is," Kagome smiled back, before turning away towards Inuyasha, who had sniffed the air and looked positively dumbstruck by something. "Inuyasha, what is it? Is something the matter?"

Amber eyes flickered back to Sango with a look of…_fear?_ But after a second, he rolled his eyes, with an exasperated look that replaced the dread. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

"Oh, er…nothing!" he said quickly, but Kagome knew instantly when his eyes went back to the still grouchy Sango, that he was lying. However, she knew he wouldn't tell her yet, so she decided to give up on the subject for the time being. Though she thought she heard her hanyou mutter, "She's gonna kill him…"

Miroku, who hadn't said a word since Taro had run up to his mother, looked only worse for wear. There was a fear creeping in the back of his mind, a fear that wouldn't let go now…If only the Buddha was so kind as to let his fears be wrong this once… Thinking of something, anything to say that might provide a hint to it, he said quickly to Atame, "You have a beautiful son."

When her dark blue eyes flickered back to him, something in them changed. When they had first seen her, it was shock, and motherly warmth when she looked at Taro, but as she looked at Miroku, her eyes sparkled with something…something that was _very _easy to recognize for four particular members of the group. That something also made Sango's glare deeper and made Kagome glance back at her friend in worry. "Of course he is beautiful," Atame replied smoothly, her eyes never leaving his. "He is as beautiful as his father."

A sickening feeling seemed to pass over the five members of the group with her last words. Everyone seemed to notice the odd purplish color of Taro's eyes…and the short, dark hair on his head…Shippou now looked towards the boy and sniffed the scent on the wind, only to squeak and hide behind Kagome from Sango when he discovered what the scent was.

Visibly sweating, Miroku spoke nervously, "D-does he?"

Her smile never wavering, Atame told him, "You know, Miroku-sama, he was three years old last month…" Kagome gasped at that statement, stepping back a moment, and leaving the monk to face Atame's next dreaded words. "Taro, look, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Who, Mama?"

"This man," she held out her son towards the monk, looking like he was afraid the whole world would end at any moment. "Taro, this man is your father."

There was a loud gasp and a thud as Sango's boomerang dropped to the ground in shock.

No one spoke for a moment. All eyes were on the monk who had frozen in spot, out of fear, and on the exterminator behind him. Like most scenes where an acquaintance of Miroku's , all expected Sango to get angry and release due punishment on him. But this time, she merely stood in her spot, unmoving, clutching Kirara to her chest. Her bangs fell over her face and lowered her eyes, not giving away her next move.

Half expecting a furious Sango to come flying at the monk with her boomerang any second, Inuyasha was quite surprised when he smelled tears coming from the exterminator's direction. "Sango…?"

Kagome seemed to notice something was amiss as well. "Sango-chan…"

But after a moment of silence, Sango lifted her head up, her eyes pretending nothing was wrong, but small, visible tears could be seen at the corner of her eyes. With a fake, small smile plastered on her face, Sango walked towards Miroku, making him flinch as she walked past and induced no harm. Instead, she came right up to Atame, and looked down at Taro in her arms.

Her voice was watery and devoid of all feeling as she spoke, "Isn't he beautiful, Houshi-sama?" She turned back to face him. "He looks just like you…"

Wishing more than anything that he could just take her in his arms right then and there, Miroku stepped closer to the exterminator. "Sango…"

She turned away sharply, and looked straight back at Atame, who had observed the scene with watchful eyes. For a moment, Sango said nothing, but bit her lip in attempt to keep herself calm, before Kirara mewed in her arms. Looking down at her cat, she spoke rather fast, "I'm sorry, I…I have to go…I have to get some water for Kirara…she's injured…and…"

Fighting back her emotions with all her might, Sango finally couldn't handle it anymore with all the shock and newfound fear ringing around inside her. She spun around and took off, towards the stream in the forest they had passed before, so much out of it that she even left Hiraikotsu behind.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome called after her.

"Sango!" she heard Miroku also yell, but she blocked his voice out. She couldn't hear him be concerned about her now. She didn't _want _him to be concerned about her now.

Running without stopping until she reached the stream, she collapsed on all fours, dropping Kirara as she looked down into the flowing water reflecting her face on the edge of tears.

"I won't cry…" she whispered to herself, but that did nothing but only make the droplets hovering in her eyes deeper. "It's nothing to be worried about…in the past…never thought of again…a mistake from the past…I won't cry!"

But despite trying to stop herself, a single tear fell, falling into the stream. "But…even if it is a mistake…why do I feel..." A sob escaped her as her brown hair feel forward, shielding her face. "Why does it seem like this will change everything!"

With that, Sango lost all control, covering her face with her hands as tears continued to pour down, never stopping.

* * *

Miroku felt the glares of the remaining three of his companions as they walked towards Atame's hut, with the sun sinking on the horizon. Inuyasha, who was carrying Sango's discarded boomerang, said, "You know, I don't think it was good of us to leave Sango behind."

"Let her have some time alone, Inuyasha," Kagome spoke harshly, glaring daggers at the monk. "When a girl finds out something like this, she wants to have some _time alone_." She accented the last two words, directing them at the hanyou beside her as she spoke from experience.

"She's probably pretty upset too," Shippou added. "After all, she just found out Miroku has a son, she's not going to want to come back too quickly."

The monk, who had heard everything, felt his blood boil at the accusations, and turned around to face his companions. "Look, before today, I didn't even know I _had _a son!"

"That doesn't matter!" Kagome snapped, jabbing an accusing finger in his direction as she rounded on him. "The point is that you _have _a son, by _another woman._ Sango-chan's put up with a lot from you and several women you knew before, but she never had to deal with anything like this!"

Since Atame was too far ahead of them to hear, Miroku shot back, "Look, it's not like I _intended _for this to happen when I met Atame—"

"Oh?" the hanyou cut in, narrowing his amber eyes. "Don't you ask _every _girl you meet to bear your child? Wouldn't you have thought that at least _one _of them would have said yes?"

Sighing with the truth of the hanyou's statement, Miroku admitted softly, "I didn't know…and I never intended to hurt Sango with something like this…"

"The point is, you _did,_ and Sango-chan's suffering for it!" Kagome ranted, making everyone a bit worried about her. "Now she's going to start wondering where she stands between you and Atame-san, and the worry's going to drive her nuts! If you didn't want to hurt her, you could have just kept your hands to yourself!"

Everyone there thought they saw Kagome's eyes glowing a little bit red. Inuyasha, deciding he was the brave on of the group, tried to calm her down. "Kagome…I think he gets it now…"

"You stay out of this!" she roared, turning around and marching off in the direction Atame went, leaving a dumbstruck monk and hanyou behind.

"What was _that_ about?" Inuyasha wondered…also wondering why Kagome's tirade made him feel a little guilty as well.

Shippou, watching both of them, only rolled his eyes and sighed. They were both such idiots sometimes.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Miroku-sama, but we don't have much," Atame spoke, serving up a small dinner of rice and fish. "It's only been Taro and me, so we never really had the need for—"

"No, no, it's fine," the monk grinned, taking a bite. "It's delicious, too!"

Atame positively beamed, her dark blue eyes lighting up slightly, while Sango, who had returned later, after "taking care of her cat", merely clenched her jaw but said nothing. "I try, Miroku-sama."

"It must be hard for you," Sango cut in, her voice slightly hard as she spoke, "Living alone with a child like this."

All turned towards the exterminator, with expressions of slight surprise at her last comment. "Sango-chan…" Kagome whispered, wondering what this would bring.

But not one hint of anger or annoyance passed through Atame's eyes. She merely blinked slightly at the question, and then shook her head. "Not at all. I am happy living like this, with Taro." At that moment, she turned towards her son, who, instead of using chopsticks, was eating the rice with his hands. Atame smiled for a moment, before telling him, "Here Taro, use these," and placing the chopsticks in his tiny fists.

"But…the other villagers…" Kagome began, looking away in embarrassment.

Once again Atame merely smiled, though this time it was filled with a sense of irony. "Called me a whore just like my mother was, did they? I thought they would have come up with something else by now…perhaps a witch or a youkai in disguise."

"But why would they hold such a grudge against you, Atame-san?" asked Kagome, drawing the attention of the others. "Is it because of your mother? Because you aren't the only woman in the world to…" she trailed off, but everyone got the meaning quite well. Miroku pretended he wasn't hearing the conversation.

Atame paused for a moment, before sighing, and tucking a lock of her auburn hair behind her left ear, revealing a dangling pearl earring. "You could say my mother was the cause."

"It was a long time ago," she began, looking back into years of memory. "This area hates foreigners because back when my mother was the same age as me, a group of sailors from Europe came through this way. There was a war between daimyo at the time, so all the men were away. These men, sailors from the west, came into the village, and began raping women for sport, without a care to the women or the families."

Kagome gasped, "How awful…But…your mother?"

Atame shook her head. "My mother wasn't like the other pleading women of the village. She had no husband at the time, and even fell in love with one foreigner when he came to call. Because she thought she was in love, she gave into his advances willingly, angering the other village women who had been used against their will. Eventually, the sailors left, and the one my mother loved left her, pregnant too, but in the end, he gave her a single pearl earring as thanks."

The earring on Atame's left ear sparkled in the light as she continued, "And so I came along, looking different as proof of my parentage, and the villagers continued to hate me and my mother for it. I think they never understood how she could fall in love with a man while his fellows had harmed so many of her former friends…how she could be willing to trade in her dignity for a single earring…"

With that, everyone but Atame gave a sharp glare to Miroku once again, who now had backed into a corner as if to disappear entirely. "But that is all in the past now," Atame continued. "My mother eventually died, by some disease left from the foreigners. The old healer of the village took pity on me, and trained me to carry on the task. Once the old healer died I was alone, but I never felt sorry for myself because of it." With that, Atame held her chin high and proud, and proclaimed, "I wear my mother's earring with pride, because she was able to accept and love someone that no one else could. I never hated her and scorned her for what she did, but I think it incredible. That is why they hate me. Not because of her mistake, but because I admire her for it."

"You said you were alone, Atame-san," Kagome asked, "Even if you never felt sorry for yourself, did you ever feel lonely?"

Atame looked away, glancing back at her son licking the bottom of the rice bowl, with a big smile on his face. That was enough of an answer anyone needed.

Inuyasha, now cut in and said, rather bluntly, "So where does the monk fit in?"

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome back at the untactful hanyou. But, despite this, Atame answered all the same.

"It was three years ago…in the middle of winter," she spoke softly, and everyone noticed how she seemed drawn to the memories, losing herself in the thoughts. "He was the first man that had really spoken to me, whom didn't care what the villagers said or thought…"

Kagome understood the feeling. "And you just wanted some comfort…"

Atame glanced at her for a moment, as if curious about her statement, and then nodded silently.

Sango, what at first had listened to Atame's past with almost pity in her eyes, now felt only anger when reminded once again of what Atame had and she didn't. "And so Houshi-sama asked you to bear his child, and you said yes, didn't you?" Glancing back at the ashen-faced monk, the exterminator continued, "I bet he departed the next day, too."

"So what?" Atame snapped, such a different gesture than her usual soft smiles. Now a challenge was in her deep blue eyes. Her arms tightened slightly around the little boy that had crawled into her lap as she continued, "I had been alone all my life because of what my mother had done, so was it so wrong of me to seek the touch of a man when I knew I'd never get another chance? Am I really just a whore and the daughter of a whore, or am I a woman that had one chance for a moment of happiness, and took it?"

The anger lowered in Atame's blue eyes, yet her voice didn't waver in its sharp tone as she looked down at her son. "But now, I have Taro, someone to take care of, someone to smile with and someone to love." She glanced back at all, but her gaze was fixed on Sango as she spoke, "This was all I wanted, and now I am content."

* * *

That night, as the stars shone brightly in the sky, Miroku sat outside the hut that they were staying in, staring at the stars. After their dinner at Atame's, Sango had been snappy and cranky around everyone, particularly him. If he tried to say one word to her, she would cut him off and walk away, clenching her fists in inner anger. Though he desperately wished it otherwise, the monk knew he had brought it upon himself.

There was a noise as someone came out of the hut, and Miroku turned to see a glaring Inuyasha beside him. "You can't get out of this one so easily and just leave." The hanyou commented. "After all, that woman has your son."

"I _know_," Miroku muttered, twitching slightly at the word 'son'. "I know, and I wouldn't dream of it now. Atame's been left alone with him for three years…I can't just leave them alone again."

Folding his arms, Inuyasha asked, "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," the monk sighed. "But whatever it is, I hope it's the right decision."

The hanyou rolled his eyes and walked back inside, only knowing one thing for sure—they were going to be staying in this village for a while.


	3. The Other Woman

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long, but I got really busy, and I had to drop something. **The Protector of Her Heart** being my main priority, I had to drop this.

But now that I'm back into it, I hope I can keep up with a regular schedule now.

(And the Inuyasha chapter this week was pure FLUFF! FLUFFIEST INU/KAG CHAPTER, **EVER!**. I am so doing a oneshot on it, since I spent an hour reading it over and over and grinning.)

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Other Woman**

Miroku sat on a hill overlooking the village, sighing at his stupidity. How could he have gotten himself into this situation anyway? And even more, why hadn't he seen it coming when it was inevitable. Though he had…spent time with many women, and asked them to bear his child, he never expected any of them to follow through!

_And now there's Taro and the obligation I have to him and Atame…_ The monk folded his arms in his lap, looking downward. He knew, as an honorable man, he should stay there for her and their son, but even so…Miroku glanced at the glove covering his right hand, sighing. _I can't do that because of the mission to defeat Naraku._

_And then there's the matter of Sango…_

The exterminator had been very clear in her treatment of him that this had been a blow that was almost too much to bear. She hadn't spoken to him at all, and when she did look at him, it was in a fierce glare. And even he noticed how her fists would clench and her eyes narrow whenever Atame or Taro was mentioned.

He had seen Sango angry and jealous around women of his acquaintance before, but never this mad. Miroku knew it wouldn't have been any different if it were not for the small matter of Taro.

Speaking of Taro, Miroku knew he was not fulfilling the obligation he had by avoiding the boy at all costs. It wasn't that he didn't want anything to do with his son…it was that whenever he saw him, looking like a small miniature reflection, he felt the guilt weighing down and he didn't want to think on it.

Not just for the pain Sango felt, or the burden on Atame, but also because of the terrible fate his son might face one day…If they did not defeat Naraku and his kazaana swallowed him whole, then Taro would also have that to bear. Before, he had asked women to bear his child under the pretense that he needed an heir to carry on the task, but as his time in life became shorter and shorter, he realized what horrible a fate he was giving to his son when the time came.

And now, for all that, he desperately regretted the child that now laughed and smiled around his mother.

Even though Miroku was afraid to confront his son, Taro would not be daunted. The minute he heard that the monk was his father, he had become so excited by the idea, that he wanted to meet and talk to him instantly. And so, on the very moment the monk was regretting that small life, Taro ran up to him, a wide smile on his face.

"Papa!" Taro giggled, making the monk jump at the realization that his son had somehow snuck up undetected.

"T-Taro?" he asked, looking away with an unsure expression on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Violet eyes gleaming, the boy tugged on his monk robes. "Mama's helping a villager with a broken ankle, and she told me to go play."

Sighing, Miroku dared a glance at the child. He did like children, always hoping for one of his own someday, but with this one…he just couldn't bring himself to be friendly with him. "Well, then you should do as your mother says and go play."

Once again, those large purple eyes that Taro had inherited from his father glanced up at him with a pleading look. "But I want to play with _you_, Papa!"

To this, the monk look surprised for a moment before sighing and running a nervous hand through his hair. "Look, Taro…I don't—" He couldn't exactly tell the child that he didn't _want _to play with him, could he? "I don't really know how you play, sorry."

"That's okay!" the little boy grinned. "I'll show you!"

The three year old scampered off, leaving Miroku with no choice but to follow him. Taro came to a stop near a large tree, and picked up something near the base. It was a small ball, sewn with cloth and filled with dried beans. "Mama made this for me," Taro said proudly. "Watch!"

With a grin on his face, Taro through the ball up in the air. As it came back down, his tiny hands reached up and struggled for a moment, before he caught it. Even Miroku couldn't help the small smile on his face at his son's small triumph.

"That's really good, Taro," he smiled down at him. "But can you catch it when you throw it higher?"

"Uh-huh!" Taro nodded, throwing the ball up higher, keeping his eyes fixed on it, until it came down. The little boy nearly tripped over his own feet, watching the small ball until he jumped sideways to catch it, landing on his bottom on the grass with a small "Oof!"

The monk chucked for a moment, but felt a small amount of pride in his son. _He has good reflexes…a trait that would help him if he ever became trained in holy powers. _

The second the monk thought that, he regretted it. _Of course, he will never be trained in holy powers, he will remain here with his mother. He shouldn't be trained either, it's a hard life that I don't want for him…_

But Miroku knew that he should have no business thinking of Taro's upbringing. The boy was his son, to be true, but he had abandoned him and Atame when he left her all those years ago. Had he known he had a son, then perhaps he would have stayed around longer, but alas…

"Watch, Papa!" Taro called again, throwing the small ball higher up this time. But, to his dismay, a strong wind blew it, and the ball was stuck at the top of a high tree nearby. "Oh no!" the little boy cried, looking up at it. "It's too high to get."

But, Miroku merely smiled to himself, and glanced back down at Taro. "Don't worry, I can get it down, but stay back."

Putting his hand on the rosary beads around his wrist, Taro asked, "What are you going to do Papa?"

"Just watch, Taro." With that, the rosary beads were pulled away as the monk yelled, "Kazaana!" There was a whoosh of the air as the tree threatened to be pulled out by the roots, and then the ball came whizzing towards the air void. The beads were pulled over the hole just as the ball came close, making him easily catch it with one hand.

Taro gasped, "Wow! How did you do that?"

The monk just smiled, "It is a power I stumbled upon, many years ago." _And hopefully, it is a power that won't ever affect you, Taro…_

"Having fun?" a female voice asked, making both Miroku and Taro turn. Atame was walking up the hill, with a small smile on her face, with joy reflected in her dark blue eyes.

"Mama!" Taro ran towards her, his hands bunching in her kimono. "Papa was playing with me, and he showed me this amazing power, Mama! He has this hole in his hand that sucks up everything!"

"Does he?" Atame laughed, glancing back at the monk, who felt a bit uncomfortable at the scene. It was one thing to laugh and smile with Taro, his son, but quite another with Atame, especially with he current situation with Sango. "I guess monks do have many secrets after all."

Miroku said nothing, but rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Yes, he had kept too many secrets. Secrets that now came back to haunt him. He glanced down at his son, who had noticed a butterfly and began to chase after it, laughing slightly. Atame watched her child, and spoke, "He seems much happier now."

"You think so?" the monk asked, not looking back at her but keeping his eyes on Taro.

"I know so," Atame looked back at him, causing the monk to meet her gaze. "Until you came to our village, he never talked to strangers unless I asked him too. Even though he smiles and laughs, he has heard the words the villagers said about him and never acted as he did just now…He is happy because his father has finally come home."

"A-Atame…" _What do I say? _"I am sorry…that I left you and you had to raise him all alone…if I had known—"

But Atame shook her head, her reddish hair and pearl earring shaking slightly at the movement. "You don't need to apologize, Miroku-sama. I understand. You told me of your mission, and your curse before. I knew you would have to leave to finish your journey, so there is no need for you to feel guilty."

But, Miroku could not shake off guilt that easily. What he had done to her was one of the worst things you could do to a woman; use her and then leave her with a child. He was different now, and knew the error of his ways (for the most part, at least), but that couldn't erase the mistakes of the past. He had left her and forgotten, while Atame had to carry the burden of his mistake all alone. "Atame…do you…" His indigo eyes looked at her with pity. "Do you ever regret…"

The content look in her blue eyes never wavered. As Taro ran up to her, she smiled and picked him up in her arms. "Why would I regret something that gave me this precious gift?"

"Mama, mama!" Taro had a wide smile on his face. "I caught it, see?" With that, he opened his hands, allowing the butterfly he had caught to fly free.

Atame laughed, "You're a good hunter, Taro."

Even Miroku couldn't resist a smile at that. "Yes…such an amazing child…" he spoke softly, feeling his heart change ever so slightly. Perhaps...a son was not a bad thing after all.

But little did he know that this moment was being closely watched. Sango, who had come running when she heard the Kazaana being released, had watched from down the hill as the monk laughed with Taro and his mother, looking every bit like the perfect family.

_But its true…_she thought to herself, sighing and turning away. _She would be the perfect wife, wouldn't she…a woman that stays home and takes care of the children, not one covered in battle scars and dresses like a man…_

Sango clenched her firsts and marched off, her Hiraikotsu in tow ever since she thought Miroku might have been attacked. She found herself in the forest, which, as the villagers thought, was indeed filled with youkai. Hardly coherent to the world outside, as if in a dream, Sango remembered over and over the image she saw as her weapon sliced through the bodies of youkai, one after another.

_The perfect wife…_The boomerang flew and cut clean through a large snake youkai. _The perfect woman…_

With no other youkai to slay, her boomerang fell to the ground as the exterminator fell to her knees, her face hidden in her hands. _The perfect family…

* * *

_

"Inuyasha, have you seen Sango-chan since this morning?" Kagome asked, as the sat outside the hut the villagers had given them to use.

"No," the hanyou told her, "But don't worry about it. Her scent's coming from the forest, and she doesn't smell in any danger."

"The forest?" Kagome asked, looking surprised. "But why would she go there?"

Inuyasha shrugged, glancing in the direction of the forest. "Maybe she wanted some time alone…?"

"Maybe…But I remember she said she wanted to check on Miroku-sama since she heard his Kazaana being opened…" Kagome thought a moment. _Wait a minute…I passed by where he was just a few minutes before that happened, and all he was doing was sitting there with Taro…with Taro…_ "Inuyasha…you don't think…maybe Sango-chan saw him with Taro and Atame-san, do you?"

The hanyou raised one eyebrow. "What difference does that make?"

At that, Kagome couldn't help but lose her temper. "Why are you so dense? Can't you see how much this is affecting Sango-chan?"

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha cut in, "So, what does it matter if she saw them or not? She knows this was something that happened in the past and the monk already promised to marry her, so why is she so upset? He's only staying because he feels guilty about leaving the kid alone all this time."

"That doesn't matter!" Kagome stood up, clenching her fists as she yelled in his face. "If she seems him with her, acting nice and friendly, no matter what Miroku-sama said, she'll start to think that he may want to choose Atame-san! Of course she's going to be upset!"

"And why is she so stupid to think that he would choose _her_?" Now Inuyasha stood up as well, roaring back at her. "He already gave her his word that he would marry her once this is over, so why would she worry about him backing out on his promise?"

Instead of replying right away, Kagome just turned away with a cold, stony glare. "Inuyasha, _you _should not be the one to lecture about making promises."

"Why, you—"

"Sit, boy!" Kagome yelled, and with a loud thump, the hanyou went down. "You shouldn't be defending him!" And with that, she stormed off, feeling more emotionally distraught than relieved.

Alerted by the noise of his friends fighting, Shippou popped out of the hut, to see Inuyasha in a face-plant on the ground. "Another fight with Kagome?" the kitsune asked, though he didn't look too surprised.

There was a growl as Inuyasha popped his head up from the ground, shaking the bits of dirt off his silver hair. "Damn it! Why's she mad at _me?_"

Instead of responding, Shippou merely rolled his eyes. He would never get it, would he?

* * *

In late afternoon, Sango walked back towards the village, carrying her Hiraikotsu. She had spent most of her energy fighting off her frustration with youkai, and was very tired. But even so, it had helped, a bit with her pent up anger.

_I shouldn't be mad like this,_ Sango told herself, sighing. _It's not like me…Houshi-sama already promised me…he wouldn't go back on his promise just because of Atame and Taro, would he? _

_And Atame…I just don't know what to think of her. She seems nice, and I guess I really shouldn't judge her because of the past…but…_She once again remembered what she had seen that morning. _She would make the perfect wife…_

She was halfway towards the hut when she heard footsteps following her. Thinking it might be Miroku, Sango turned around sharply, with a harsh look on her face. She was met with a surprise when she saw it was Taro. And he looked a little scared of how she had acted a second ago.

"T-Taro?" she asked. "What do you want?" Perhaps she didn't need to say that so harsh…

The boy looked nervous. "Umm…have you seen Papa? I wanted to show him the bug I found…"

Just at the reminder of the boy calling Miroku 'Papa' made Sango's eyes narrow. "No, sorry." But as she turned to go away, she realized the boy was following her. She wasn't one to be mean to children, but the fact that Miroku and _Atame_'s child was following her around made her particularly annoyed.

"Wait!" Taro begged, making her turn around again. "I really want to show this to Papa, but I can't find him…and I thought that since you know him, you might…" his indigo eyes were downcast, making Sango feel a bit guilty of her previous words.

Sighing, she knelt down to his level and asked, "Where did you last see him, Taro?"

"By our hut, talking with Mama—"

"Sorry, but I haven't seen him!" Sango snapped, picking up her Hiraikotsu and stomping away, leaving the boy behind. A few steps away she regretted it once more, but she didn't care, with jealousy welling up inside of her. _If he wants to talk to her so much, then why doesn't he just marry her already! _

Sango continued to be in a bad mood as she made it back to their rented hut, and by the dirt marks on Inuyasha's face, she wasn't the only woman in a bad mood that day. With a huff, she leaned her Hiraikotsu against a wall and folded her arms, a sour look on her face.

But inside, she had second thoughts. _I shouldn't have been mean to Taro, I should at least go and apologize…after all, he's a small boy, and he's already picked on by the other villagers…I'll just tell him I'm sorry and I was in a bad mood, but I haven't seen Houshi-sama…_

But just as she got up to leave, she heard Inuyasha say from outside the hut, "You don't want to go in there, monk—"

It was too late; Miroku opened the bamboo curtain and was met with the surprised face of his intended, whose face turned to anger. Instantly, he tried to get himself out of a no-win situation. "H-hello, Sango…I just ran by Taro, and he showed me a bug he found—"

Even though a vein was nearly popping in the exterminator's forehead, she managed to calm herself down and say, "Oh, isn't that nice," and march past him, her jaw clenching tight. Miroku looked more frightened than ever, as she walked past, and he watched her go with a fearful look on his face.

Glaring back at him, the dirt-faced Inuyasha muttered, "This is all your fault, monk."

* * *

Glancing around the village, Sango calmed herself down while searching for Taro. _Where is he? Perhaps by…_her _hut…_

Sighing, she went off towards the small hut at the edge of the village, hoping she wouldn't run into Atame. With things how they were right now, a meeting like that couldn't be good.

But just as she got near, and saw no one, Atame came out of the hut, causing Sango to quickly duck behind the cover of a tree. Thankfully, the redhead did not notice her as she sat outside her hut to chop wood.

Just as Atame had started her task, there came Taro, running towards her with a big grin on his face. "Mama, mama! I saw Papa, and I showed him those sparkling bugs I saw by the river."

Atame smiled at him as he came near. "So, did you show him any of the other hundreds of things that you like to show me on occasion?"

The boy shook his head with a grin, "No, but I'll show him those later!" Laughing at his comment, Atame pulled him close, just as Taro became quiet, in thought.

"Taro, what's wrong?" she asked, her smile fading as she looked in his indigo eyes inherited from his father. "Is something the matter?"

After a pause, he asked, "Mama, why doesn't the lady like me?" Sango nearly jumped at the direct implication, nearly cursing herself for not apologizing before.

Atame looked surprised for a moment, before sighing, "No Taro, it's not that she doesn't like you. It's that she doesn't like the situation."

"What does that mean, Mama?" Yes, what _did _that mean, Sango wondered.

But Taro's mother did not give him a direct answer. "It's nothing you need to worry about Taro. You'll understand someday."

While Sango seethed at Atame's explanation for her own behavior, Taro decided to drop it and asked another question. "Mama…I like it when Papa's here…Is he going to stay?"

Both Sango and Atame gasped at this question. But while Sango clenched her jaw and fists at the mere thought, Atame just sighed, "Taro…your father has a mission to complete right now. He can't stay with us."

For a second, the exterminator felt relieved, until Taro asked, "And after the mission?"

"I don't know," Atame replied. "But I'd like him to stay."

"I would too, Mama!" Taro grinned, "Do you think…you could ask him to stay?"

_Taro admires him so much, _Sango thought, unable to keep from glancing at Miroku's child. _But Atame…she wants him to stay for her own reasons as well._

Just as Sango predicted, Atame smiled at her child and replied, "I can try."

Those words pierced the exterminator's heart like an arrow. She turned away as mother and child walked back into their hut, smiling. Sango's fists clenched so tight that her knuckles turned white. _So that's it then…Atame is going to be trying to get Houshi-sama to stay here with her._

_I can no longer just let my anger be in the dark, _Sango realized. _I don't know what Houshi-sama would do for his child, knowing he has a duty as a father now…and Atame, I don't know what she would do to keep Houshi-sama here…_

Glaring back towards Atame's hut, Sango made the firm promise, _If I want to have Houshi-sama by my side in the end, then I have no choice but to fight! _


	4. The Past

A/N: O.O Eowyn updated Replacement? It's the sign of the apocolypse!

Yeah, this took forever because this WAS the third priority (behind the main fanfiction story, and my stories I write for a livin') and things kept getting in the way. I had it written in June, but then the computer crashed and I lost all of it, so I put it off some more. It kept haunting me until I finally decided to sit down and finish it. So here it is.

People keep asking me why Sango's so bitchy and mean. Um...have you seen canon? She's always bitchy and mean whenever Miroku's old girlfriend's show up. It's just how she is. I'd probably be the same way.

Anyway, can't say when I'll update this again, but it'll be sooner than the gap with this chapter, I promise you.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Past**

"Please, Kagome-chan, you've got to help!" Sango begged, looking more stressed than she did the day before. When she pulled Kagome aside, the exterminator looked worried, but even more than that; seemed to hold a resolve now to fight until the end.

Kagome agreed, as any friend would do. "I said I would help, Sango-chan, but what is it you want me to do? If it's about Atame-san, then you know I can't convince Miroku-sama to—"

"Not that!" the exterminator shook her head, glancing back towards the small hut, where Atame and Taro were. "I need you to help me by getting her to say something about her and Houshi-sama's past."

"The past?" repeated Kagome, giving her friend a confused look. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything," Sango replied, explaining, "If Atame thinks she can steal Houshi-sama away by guilting him using the past, then I have to know what I'm up against. Houshi-sama promised to marry me…but I have to know what he promised her."

Kagome could only stare at her friend. It seemed like it would almost be too painful for Sango, if she found out about Atame and Miroku's past to her, but Sango demanded to know about it all the same. _She must be desperate to know the bond between Atame-san and Miroku-sama…kind of like how I was, before…_ Kagome instantly shook away those thoughts. This wasn't about her and Inuyasha. It was about Sango and Miroku, and she had to put them first in her mind.

Nodding, she replied, "All right, I'll do it, Sango-chan, but I don't know what to say…"

The exterminator's jaw clenched, "It won't matter what you say, will it? Atame's always so _eager_ to speak of the past, I'm sure it'll just slip off her tongue before you say a word."

"Sango-chan…" Perhaps Sango was being too harsh on Atame, but given the situation, it was understandable. Kagome didn't pretend to be immune from spite caused by jealousy, either.

Glancing back towards the small hut, Atame, her red hair shining in the sun, caught Sango's eye. "There she is," she turned her attention to her now-rival, her eyes glaring. In Atame's hands was a pile of clothes, and she was heading towards the river, to do some daily washing. "Go and say something to her, Kagome-chan," Sango nudged her. Though she felt a little bit nervous, Kagome sighed and followed along with the plan, heading down towards the river.

The river itself was partially covered by trees on the very edge of the forest. This was where Atame went, setting down the clothes next to her as she knelt by the riverbank, and scooped up her sleeves, beginning her washing. Taking a small gulp, Kagome emerged into Atame's view, the sound of her feet crunching on the grass making her dark blue eyes turn.

"Um…hi?" Kagome began, feeling awkward talking with this woman when Sango had been defaming her minutes before. "I was wondering if I could help." It was a stupid excuse, but an excuse nonetheless.

But Atame wasn't so easily fooled. "Shouldn't you be with your _friend _instead?" By the harsh way she said the word 'friend', there was no mistake into who she was referring to.

"I saw you walking towards the river," Kagome quickly explained, "And I thought you might want a little help…after all, you _have _been living alone for three years, so—"

Atame sighed, turning away, "You may help, if you wish."

Kneeling down, Kagome took a cloth and submerged it in the river, the cool water flowing gently over her hands as she soaked the cloth. As she sat by Atame, Kagome noticed how there was stiffness between them, much like there was between herself and Kikyou whenever she was near.

She couldn't take this uncomfortable feeling for much longer, so Kagome worked up her courage and spoke, "Atame-san, I know you must be angry and Sango-chan because of Miroku-sama, but can't you try to understand what she is going through? I mean," she turned away quickly, so she would not have to meet Atame's eyes. "Miroku-sama did promise to marry Sango-chan."

"Men promise many things," Atame spoke softly, dipping a small cloth in to the river. "Miroku-sama promised me something as well, long ago. I have yet to find out if he intends to keep his promise."

"I'm sorry," Kagome spoke quickly. "I should not have said—"

"No," Atame shook her head, pearl earring swinging slightly. "You were only looking out for your friend when you said it. But I do understand the situation. Your friend is in love with Miroku-sama, it is easy for anyone to tell."

"It is?" Kagome was not aware Sango was so obvious about it to people who did not know them well.

Atame nodded. "It is in her eyes when she looks at him." She cast a sideways glace at Kagome. "It is the same way that you yourself look at the hanyou."

Feeling herself blush three shades of scarlet, Kagome could not help but want to hide behind one of the cloths she was helping Atame wash. She never knew she was _that _obvious!

Though she had half a mind to get away before Atame deciphered any more of her more intimate secrets, Kagome knew she had a mission she had to compete. "Atame-san, you said Miroku-sama made you promises before…what were they?"

It was as if Atame's dark blue eyes could see right through her as she turned back to face her. "I wasn't aware that promises made years ago had anything to do with this."

"_Yes_," Kagome said, sounding exasperated, "But if I knew more then maybe I'd know more of a way to fix this situation." Atame still didn't look like she was interested. With the way she was keeping her lips firmly shut, it now wasn't just about Sango getting what she wanted—Kagome was curious and wanted to hear now, too. "Atame-san, Sango-chan is my friend, and I do care about her, but I do worry about you, too. If I know exactly what Miroku-sama promised you, then perhaps, a way will be revealed that can fix this mess."

That seemed to do it, as Atame sighed, put down the dirty cloth she had been washing, and turned back to Kagome. When she looked at her, she seemed older, somehow; as if her reddish hair and blue eyes had aged at least ten years. The pearl earring and her auburn hair swept in the wind, as Atame began, slowly, "It started about four years ago, when I wasn't much older than you…it was the middle of winter, the coldest winter I ever lived out…"

* * *

Red hair was swept up by the wind, as the young woman ventured out in to the snow, heading away from the village, towards the creek. The kimono that had been her mother's was warm, but it could not protect her feet from freezing, her hands from turning red, and her breath from misting in front of her face, as her footprints marched along the path. 

Atame's blue eyes, more striking than ever, glanced around, as she thought she heard a strange sound on the wind…howling? She stopped suddenly, her feet making a crunch through the snow, and glanced back at the huts aligned behind her. Nothing. _What was that noise? Just the wind? _

Shrugging it off, she continued on, carrying the basket of clothes that needed to be washed along with her. She didn't have time to waste now. If she spent too long out in the cold, she would freeze to death like the village elder who died a few years back. Atame kept on, marching past the trees bare of leaves, panting slightly with the extra exertion of having to step higher to make it over the piles of snow, until she heard the sound again.

It was a long, slow howl, like a pack of a thousand wolves. It sounded far away, and mysterious; as if it wasn't quite from this world. _Wolves? In the forest? _

Blue eyes darted from left to right. At any sign of movement, she was ready to run straight back to her hut and wait for morning. But nothing came. Had it only been her imagination? Was it too far away that it didn't see her? Was it—?

Her scream rung through the air as a giant phantom of a wolf leapt through the trees, pouncing right at her. Atame didn't have time to react as it swiped at her with its giant, half-corporeal paw. It missed her by inches, and she rolled on the ground, it's claws taking out the bag of dirty laundry, clothes falling all around the snow filled clearing as she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Someone help me! Please!"

Again, the ghostly wolf leapt for her, and just barely had time to dodge out of the way. "Help me!" The third time the sharp, ghostly claws lunged for her, there was no escape. Atame had nothing to do but stagger back, and cringe, waiting for impact that would hit in only seconds—

"Get down!" came a voice, and before Atame could register where the voice had come from, she felt someone push her towards the ground, her face falling in to the cold, wet snow. She heard the monster give a howl of rage, and she heard her savior, in a strong voice say, "Get away from her, you don't belong in this world anymore."

Atame looked back up to see someone standing above her. He had pushed her back, and he was standing profile towards her, facing the ghostly wolf. He was dressed in the robes of a monk, with a staff in one hand, and a piece of paper with calligraphy written on it in the other. She noticed his right hand was encased in a strange glove, wrapped with prayer beads. His face she could make out perfectly, with black hair done in a small ponytail, and indigo colored eyes.

The monk grinned slightly. "So, you won't go quietly? I guess I'll have to make you leave!" Taking aim, he threw the paper straight at it hitting dead on. There was a great flash of light, and a howl of rage from whatever it was and when Atame looked back, she saw an ordinary wolf lay on the ground, while a hazy figure flew high overhead.

It lashed towards the monk, while she gave a gasp, but after a moment, he swung at it with his staff, clutching a wound in his side. The thing, which resembled white mist, flew upwards, towards the sky, ready to attack. "If you value your life," he spoke directly to Atame, pulling at the prayer beads on his right hand. "Then stay back!"

What she saw made her only scream again.

Wind erupted from his hand, sucking the creature in, in screamed, and writhed in agony, and it was pulled towards its death. Finally, with one last cry, it was sucked in, and the monk shut the hole tight. Atame could only stare with wide eyes, trying to comprehend what she saw.

"Are you all right?" he asked, coming over to her and helping her up.

"Y-yes…" she nodded, still dumbstruck. "What was that thing?"

"Phantom of a wolf youkai," he explained. "It was lucky I was traveling by these parts. They can be vicious if not taken care of." Atame couldn't help but notice as he spoke; he was very handsome…

She glanced at the wound on his chest. "You're bleeding!"

"It's fine!" he shrugged it off. "I get wounded all the time, no big deal. Don't worry about me. Run along home, your mother will be worried about you."

Her face fell for a moment, but then she nodded, turning back with a sigh, to see all her clothes she had taken for washing strewn about the clearing. She had just begun to pick them up when she heard a groan from behind, and the sound of something collapsing. Looking back, she saw the monk lying on the ground, unconscious. "What—what happened?"

She ran over to him, glancing at his wound. In an instant, she knew what had happened. "Poisoned…it was probably fast acting…" There was only one way to save him now. She had to get back to her hut and get the healing supplies she had there. Leaving him was the only option, moving a body with fast acting poison only killed him faster.

Even though he couldn't hear her, she couldn't help but say, "I'll be back soon," and race off towards her hut.

* * *

Miroku awoke several hours later, on a warm futon, in front of a fire, in an unfamiliar hut. Last night, he had slept in a haystack. This couldn't be a dream, could it? He groaned, feeling pain shoot across his side. No, it hurt too much to be a dream.

His eyes opened, to see a woman seated at the opposite end of the hut, staring at him with interest. "Awake, are you?"

"What happened?" he asked, glancing around, taking in his surroundings. A modest hut, like the kind a married couple would have…but this girl didn't look married…

"You fought that youkai, do you remember?" she asked. "But hit hurt you, and its claws held poison. I knew how to save you, but it was fast acting. A little longer and you would have died."

Miroku chuckled, sitting up on the futon, discovering his chest was bare, except for a bandage wrapped around it. He could not help but notice how her eyes widened at the sight. "I would thank you, but I don't even know your name."

"My name is Atame," she replied. "and I suppose if you know my name, I should know yours."

"I am the monk Miroku," he answered.

"Well, Miroku-sama," Atame said matter-of-factly. "That wound of yours is nasty, but it'll heal all right, in time. You'll have to stay here a few days anyway."

He shook his head, grabbing for his robes folded neatly next to him. "No, I won't trespass on your kindness any longer, Atame-dono. You've been…_very _kind, and all, but I do have to get back to my master...he's expecting me to return within the day and—"

Before he could keep going, Atame pulled back the bamboo curtain of the hut, letting the frigid winter air in, to show him the storm going on outside. "A blizzard was starting just as I pulled you in. Like it or not, you're stuck here for a while."

Sighing, Miroku glanced away and pulled his robes over his head. Mushin _was _expecting him, but it could be worse…he could be stuck in a hut with an old man instead.

* * *

The blizzard went on for two days, in which time both Atame and Miroku talked, and began to get to know each other. She learned of his curse, feeling heartbroken when she knew his life was limited. He felt sorry for her when he learned of the hardships she faced. And more then once, he spotted her glancing his way, with a longing in the corner of her eye…a longing for something more.

When the blizzard finally ceased, Miroku decided to stay a few extra days, to repay her for the kindness she showed him, and in saving his life from the poison. He helped carry water back to her hut, talking with her along the way. She seemed very intelligent, but was naïve about some of the ways of the world. She didn't understand what it was like to fight for yourself day after day. She was lonely, ever so lonely, and Miroku only wanted to cheer her up…but he realized he had been going about it the wrong way when he knew he could make his master wait no longer.

"I have to leave," he told her that dark night as he packed his things away. "I cannot make Mushin wait any longer for this scroll."

"But—" she begged, blue eyes full of tears.

Indigo eyes met hers. "This scroll tells how to get rid of a youkai plaguing a village far away. Only my master can decipher it. People are dying and if I don't get this back to him, more will die."

"I don't care!" Atame cried, tears falling as she wrapped her arms around him suddenly, pearl earring swinging wildly. "Miroku-sama, you're the only man who's ever…who's ever…" She sobbed as she clutched him, holding him as if he was the only thing left in the world. "I love you, Miroku-sama…I've never loved another man before you…"

His arms pulled her close, as he asked her softly, "Atame, I must leave…but…if you would do something for me, then one day, I can come back, and then we can be together."

Blue eyes widened. "Anything."

He wiped a tear away from her cheek softly, and asked, "Atame, would you bear me a child?"

There was a pause for a moment, as if she was thinking over the question, but her answer was already spelled out in her eyes as she nodded. "Yes, Miroku-sama…I would."

* * *

"He left the next day," Atame finished, now fully back to the present. "And I haven't seen him until you people showed up."

Kagome glanced downward, heart feeling heavy. "I see." So, Atame's predicament had been no better than Sango's. He had promised them both something, and now he would have to choose between one or the other. And though she wanted everything for Sango's happiness, Atame still had a child to look after…

"Do you still think of me as a threat now?" Atame asked, making Kagome give a small inhale. She hated it how Atame seemed to have the ability to almost read minds.

"I don't know what to think," Kagome spoke honestly. "This is all so…complicated."

"It's only complicated if you choose to make it," said Atame, making Kagome wonder what she had meant by it. "You can go back to your friend now, I suppose she wants to hear the story too."

"Yes…" Kagome got up to leave, but was stopped when Atame was looking at her, her blue eyes giving off a mysterious look. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, go, if you must." Atame shrugged her off, Kagome paused for a moment, wondering what that could have been about, before turning and leaving to go find Sango.

The instant Kagome had left, Atame turned and looked straight at the woods in front of her. "You can come out now, I've known you were there from the start."

A second later, none other than Sango emerged from the woods, glaring straight at the woman declared to be her rival. "You knew I was there?"

"Of course," Atame gathered up the rest of her washing in the small basket. "It was not hard to tell."

Just as she turned her back, Sango spoke back in a warning tone, "You may try to take Kagome-chan's pity, but you won't get mine!"

"I wasn't aiming for pity, though that point is lost on you."

Unable to keep it any longer, the exterminator lashed out, "I don't know what you think you're doing, but you won't take Houshi-sama from me!"

For a moment, Atame stopped, and turned back to face a red faced Sango. "He is free to do what he wishes," she pushed her reddish hair behind her ear, revealing the single pearl. "As are we all." With that she turned, leaving Sango behind, knowing she had met her match at last.


End file.
